


Vanilla Twist

by MythicRhyvon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ice Cream, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicRhyvon/pseuds/MythicRhyvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry should have known better than to walk alone. Drabble. HP/? Slash, slight bondage, dubious consent, rated Mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Twist

Harry stared down at his partially melted plain vanilla ice cream. He could feel the heated eyes following his every motion as he dipped a finger into the cream. He brought it to his mouth and ran a sticky finger over his bottom lip before his tongue darted out to catch the drips running down onto his hand. He licked the cream from his lip and brought his finger to his mouth, slowly and sensually cleaning the digit before repeating the action over and over.

It was later than usual when the young man left the Great Hall, but he was unhurried. He wandered down the corridor, humming quietly to himself, until he felt a strong arm curl around his shoulders to cover his mouth. He let out a muffled squeak as the matching arm curled around his stomach and lifted him clear off his feet, pulling him silently backwards.

The man carried him under the large Hogwarts banner that hung proudly over stone, and maneuvered them through the large crack it covered. As soon as they entered the empty stone room the man dropped him to his feet and pushed him harshly against the cool wall. An instant and a few murmured words later Harry had a silken green scarf wrapped tight around his head and pressed between his lips. Half a second later a matching cloth covered his eyes.

Hands attacked him, pulling his simple uniform shirt open as slightly chapped lips and blunt teeth attacked his neck. Harry grabbed the man's muscular shoulders and pushed but he didn't budge. He managed to claw the strong back once before his hands were bound above him.

The teeth returned to his collar bone as his slacks were pushed from his slim hips. Hands shoved his legs apart and blunt fingers moved quickly to his opening where they began rubbing almost painfully over the pucker. The motion continued for several seconds during which Harry managed to get a fleshy ear between his teeth and bite down.

The torturous hand left his entrance to squeeze his nipple agonizingly, before the man pulled away suddenly and completely. Harry stilled as a wand tip touched his temple softly and he lost all sense of hearing. Minutes passed and Harry began to pant, unable to see or hear, the only feeling being the cold stone scratching against his back.

Suddenly a huge blunt tip, slick with oil, pressed against his entrance and Harry began his struggle again—until the man pressed and his body was forced open around the man's girth. It was hard and rough, his lack of senses making every touch all the more powerful. He lost all track of time, the man holding him changing his angle, speed and depth so Harry couldn't get use to the rhythm.

His explosion, when it came, was powerful enough to make him black out for several long minutes. When he came to he was laying against a warm chest, strong fingers combing through his hair. Green eyes blinked open and he smiled in satisfaction at the aching of his body. He lifted himself up slowly and crawled upward until he was face to face with his assailant. "I love you Blaise." He whispered to the stillness of the air and leaned down to pressed his lips against those of his Fiancé.


End file.
